El Diario de Tom Sorvolo Riddle
by pr1ncessaBlack
Summary: Tom acaba de entrar a Hogwarts y decide escribir un diario..Amelia Hart su dolor de cabeza,Lucius Malfoy el lamebotas,Bellatrix Lestrange la loca..¿Dijo Dumbledore que él nunca probó el amor?Yo no estaría tan segura..
1. 11 de Septiembre de 1938

disclaimer:Nada de ésto es mío, yo no tengo la gran capacidad de JKRowling de crear personajes como los Riddle,los Malfoy,Los potter,etc. Solo Amelia Hart es mía

**Diario de Tom Sorvolo Riddle.**

**A quien se vea leyendo,malratando o ultrajando el contenido de éste cuaderno, sufrirá enormes consecuencias.**

**Sectumpempra!**

**Diario de**** Tom Sorvolo Riddle ****Lord Voldemort**

11 de Septiembre ,1938

Hoy,a las cinco de la mañana he salido rumbo a la estación de King Cross, decidí no molestar a nadie, ni despedirme de nadie, no es mi estilo depender de alguien mas, ni cuando era sólo un bebé ni ahora que estoy por entrar en un mundo donde sé que hay más como yo, que soy especial en éste cuchitril de personas con moco y rodillas encostradas. Soy Tom Sorvolo Riddle, hijo de un seguro mago y una mujer corriente, pues si ella hubiese sido la bruja..Pudo haber luchado por mi, en definitiva, el mago es mi padre.

Cuando llegué a King Cross no sabía cuál era la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos y el estúpido policía al que le pregunté se limitó a reírse de mí y marcharse. Así que deduje que debía de estar escondida entre el andén nueve y el diez…

Caminé y entonces vi a una familia que atravesaba la barrera de en medio y desaparecía, sin inmutarme los seguí de cerca y ahí después de un callejón oscuro, estaba una imponente locomotora escarlata chocante, y ciento de personas en el andén.

Subí y realmente me dio pena la demás gente, todos despidiéndose vergonzosamente de sus familiares, aunque he de admitir que eso me llenó de nostalgia unos pocos segundos, pues de haber sido mi decisión, mis padres estarían sonrientes y ampliamente orgullosos de su hijo, saludando desde la ventana.

Deshice esos pensamientos de mi mente y subí a un vagón buscando un compartimiento solo. Al final del vagón, encontré a una niña de mi edad, sentada sola sin sus padres subiéndole el sapo o acomodándole la túnica.

Era de ojos grises y cabello negro ondulado, muy parecida a mí. Cuando me vio entrar, levantó levemente la vista y me ignoró.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunté con la voz más educada que me enseñaron en el orfanato. Ella se limitó a asentir.- Me llamo Tom Riddle-y le tendí la mano.

-Amelia Hart- dijo ignorando la mano que le tendía y mirando su reflejo en la ventana.- ¿Tus padres no han venido a despedirte?- Preguntó la niña con burla.

-Mis padres están muertos- Contesté con furia, pero inmediatamente cambié el semblante- ¿Y los tuyos?- pregunté con la voz más natural que me fue capaz.

-Trabajando-Contestó con aburrimiento- Espero estar en Slytherin- Murmuró como para sí misma.-No soportaría estar en Hufflelpuff o Ravenclaw.

-Pues a mi me da igual.

-no estaba hablando contigo-Contestó ella con frialdad

El viaje fue aburrido, así que saqué mis libros y comencé a leer…

Mi primer día en Hogwarts fue asombroso, jamás había tenido una cama tan mullida y calientita, ni una comida tan suculenta como la de ésa noche.

Ya en mi cama, dediqué la primer hora en mi cuarto a reconstruir la escena de mi selección, sin embargo, había algo que me hizo muy feliz.

_El sombrero me caía hasta los ojos, el sonido del comedor se amortiguó y entonces una vocecilla me susurró: Ya veo que sos descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, mismas cualidades que lo hicieron grande os pueden llevar a la ruina o hacer algo grande de tu futuro…_

_¡SLYTHERIN!_

Así que era descendiente de Slyhterin, eso llamó mi atención e hizo sentirme superior a los demás, inclusive a los de séptimo.

Sin embargo algo nubló mi felicidad, aquélla niña, Amelia Hart quedó seleccionada.

comenten!!!


	2. 20 de Noviembre de 1938

**Disclaimer:Nada de esto es mío sino de la fantástica JKRowling. amelia Hart me pertenece como mi pluma.**

**Antes que nada, Gracias por los comentarios!!!**

**y para Sailor Alluminem Siren:sé que Mérope Gaunt Era una bruja considerada por su papa Sorvolo (o Marvolo) y su hermano Morfin como una Squib, pero Voldermot al principio, no sabía que su madre era bruja,el pensaba al revés. :D y gracias!!!!**

**20 de noviembre de 1938**

A los de primer año no nos dejan ir a Hogsmeade, pero eso a mí en lo particular no me molesta, comienza el frío de verdad y las primeras nevadas ya han caído, tampoco el Quidditch me atrae lo suficiente para querer andar en escoba como todos los de mi clase, ésas son niñerías propias de nuestra edad he oído decir al profesor Dippet el día en que un chico llamado Avery metió la cabeza en el inodoro del tercer piso del baño de las niñas, pues otro estudiante de quinto año le prometió que así tendría una plaza honoraria en el club de Gobstones.

Entonces he dedicado mi tiempo libre a estudiar a fondo la biblioteca, es realmente interesante saber cómo se fundó Hogwarts y también he investigado un poco acerca de Salazar Slytherin y su mascota que resultó ser una serpiente, la misma que sabía domar así como me ocurrió a mí con el conejo de Davies o las serpientes de carretera a las que la señora Cole tanto miedo le tenía.

Algo que he aprendido es que no debo de mencionar mi origen, todos en mi casa, la casa de mi antepasado, hablan muy mal de los sangre sucia, aquellos magos que en su linaje no tienen magia sino solamente ellos. Por loque he podido deducir, yo soy hijo mestizo, pues aún sigo deduciendo que mi padre es mago y mi madre una muggle.

Ayer, en la biblioteca, la señorita Pince me dio unos libros acerca de los árboles genealógicos de los magos, son muy viejos, sin embargo, he descubierto que tienen un encantamiento que cada vez que alguien nuevo nace, o muere, se modifica, sin embargo, la bibliotecaria se ha reído de mi y afirmado por Merlín que no es verdad, eso me llenó de furia, la cual se notó en mi semblante, pues odio que se burlen de mi persona, es una humillación que no solo duele en el ego, sino en lo más profundo de mis entrañas y arde lentamente con un deseo tan profundo de matarla, ahorcarla con mis propis manos, su cuello apenas acartonado, sus lentes de montura de carey tirados al piso y ella pidiendo clemencia por la mala suerte de su vida, por haberme insultado, a mí descendiente directo de Slytherin…

Hoy por la mañana, antes de bajar a desayunar, me topé con Hart, aquella niña que fue tan mal educada en el expreso de Hogwarts. Últimamente pareciera que me sigue a donde vaya, noto algo raro en ella, pero es una niña insignificante, pues en los casi tres meses que llevamos aquí, no ha destacado en nada, solo en Astronomía, se sabe el nombre de todas las estrellas y constelaciones, pero eso se debe a que su tatarabuelo escribió un libro acerca de las constelaciones que destruirían nuestro mundo en ochenta años, pero los centauros del bosque a los que ya he conocido, me dijeron que se equivoca y me han enseñado a interpretar las estrellas durante las noches en las que el bosque no es vigilado.

Esto quiere decir que cinco días a la semana me escabullo por el corredor del cuarto piso y salgo en una claro del bosque y ahí me esperan los más jóvenes, lo único que necesito son algunos dulces y la tarta de queso de los elfos domésticos de la cocina, quienes amablemente me la regalan siempre y cuando no le diga a Peeves,el Poltergeist dónde guardan el hidromiel y la masa para pan pues a él le encanta combinarlas y arrojarlas a el profesorado.

Estúpido, Estúpido, Estúpido. ¿Cómo he podido cometer semejante error? Olvidé mis modales, mi meta… he puesto en riesgo mi persona. No, no, no…

Después de lo último, he bajado a comer y Hart me esperaba junto a la entrada de ía una mirada acusadora y un brillo en los ojos como si supiera algo que yo no.

-Sé quién eres, inmundo- Me acusó tan pronto llegué a su altura- No eres sangre limpia. Eres hijo de un muggle y una bruja pobre.

Sentí como si una cubeta de agua fría hubiese caído en mi espalda. Me puse pálido y un odio profundo recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Eso no es verdad-Murmuré con voz neutra- Si mi madre hubiera sido una bruja, no habría muerto y ahora…-_ahora estaría conmigo _pensé.

-Eres descendiente de Salazar Slytherin porque tu abuelo es Sorvolo Gaunt, una familia de locos he oído decir por ahí…-A cada palabra que Amelia Hart pronunciaba, sentía mi ira crecer, la odiaba.- Tu madre ,una sucia pordiosera…

-¡MENTIROSA!-grité, importándome un comino que la gente nos volteara a ver- ¡IDIOTA!- Saqué mi varita y apunté a su pecho.

-¡Señor Riddle!¡Señorita Hart!- Como si una fuerza invisible se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros, caí al suelo y mi varita voló por los aires.

Era tal mi furia que ni siquiera supe qué pasó después, solamente me escapé de mi primer castigo por lo que expliqué, pero ahora sé una cosa, odio a Hart con todo mi ser.

_Comenten!!!_


End file.
